It is known that in animals and man, after consumption of foodstuffs and beverages containing saccharose, hyperglycaemias occur which are caused by rapid splitting of the saccharose by saccharases of the digestive tract according to the following equation ##STR1## These hyperglycaemias are particularly strong, and of long-lasting pronounced character, with diabetics. With adipose subjects, the alimentary hyperglycaemia frequently causes a particularly intense insulin secretion which in turn leads to increased fat synthesis and reduced fat degradation.
These saccharase inhibitors according to the invention, obtained and isolated according to the above methods, considerably reduce the alimentary hyperglycaemia and hyperinsulinaemia in rats dose with saccharose.
It is furthermore known that caries occur particularly strongly and frequently after consumption of beverages and foodstuffs containing saccharose [for example, B. W. Gold: Advances in Applied Microbiology 11 (1969) 135-157]. An inhibition of the splitting of saccharose by the inhibitors according to the invention reduces the formation of cariogenic substances.
These inhibitors are therefore suitable for use as a therapeutic agent for the following indications: adiposity, hyperlipaemia (atherosclerosis), diabetes, pre-diabetes and caries.